With regard to software extension for electronic devices, a mainstream way of extension in recent years has been for a user to select a favorite application from a vast amount of applications, as represented by downloading an application to a smartphone. In addition, since it is difficult to select a favorite application from the vast amount of applications, in downloading an application to a smartphone, techniques such as keyword search and presentation of related applications are used to reduce a burden on a user.
As an application providing technique for reducing a burden on a user, a content providing apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 below is also known. The content providing apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 estimates a psychological state of the user based on applications and contents that the user is currently using, and determines a content to recommend according to the estimated psychological state.